My past
by Asami Hara
Summary: You'll read in the first chapter. Genre: Adventure, Romance, Mystery and Friendship
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Amy has been kidnapped by Darth Vader and nobody knows why not even The Apprentice. The only one who knows about it is Raphael Sorel who made agreement to The Empire if he doesn't agree to it; Amy would have been hunted down like animal and loved Amy as daughter.

* * *

><p>Maxi: Am I involved in this story, too?<p>

'Maxi! Yea. I cannot tell a lie! *sees Darth Vader and Raphael's death glare and hides behind The Dark Apprentice and Dark Maxi* Protect me?'

Maxi: When did this happen?

'Err, KILIK DO THE disclaimer PLEASE!'

Kilik: I'M ON THE PHONE!

Logan: I'll do it. Issislee or Ayaka doesn't not own Soul Calibur or The Force Unleash or X-men. The only two that she own are Tamotsu *points at the Dark Apprentice* and Ryo *points at Dark Maxi* Deadpool will do next disclaimer.

Deadpool: YAY! *jumps up and down like a child*

* * *

><p>Chapter 1. The agreement<p>

Raphael's thoughts,

'Why? I don't want to agree to this. She is my hope. The reason to love, but why me? Why her? I have to do this for her. She need to stay away, but why like this?'

Outside Raphael's thoughts

Raphael POV,

I: I wish to give my daughter to you, but send someone over to get her.

Man: I see.

I: Who will you send?

Man: You'll know when you'll see him.

I nodded as the man from the screen disappeared. I looked at one of the maid who stared at me in shocked.

Maid: Master Rap-p-phael, w-who was t-t-t-that?

I: Please don't tell her. My heart won't bear it anymore.

Maid: Whose her?

I: My only love for her; my daughter

Maid: B...*gets slice by Raphael's sword and dies*

I: Nobody else can know about this. NOBODY!

I heard a knock at the door. I sighed as I ran to answer the door. There stood Maxi. 'Where Kilik and Xiaguha?' I thought staring at Maxi confusedly.

Maxi: Kilik and Xiaguha are busy if you get what I'm saying. *shifts uncomfortably*

I: *nods* I see what you mean. Amy is upstairs reading a book. I'll be in politics meeting today. Please watch over her.

Maxi: *walks in and sits on the floor* I understand. Just go already!

I left early because I was always was an early person to people.

With Maxi and Amy,

Maxi POV,

I: Ames!

Amy walked downstairs and she looked at me confused.

I: Your dad left for a meeting. He'll be back by 4:50 p.m.

Amy: *nods* Thank you for telling me, Maxi. Where Kilik and Xiauguha?

I: Doing a thing. *looks down at her*

Amy: I see. Maxi, how old are you?

I: 28...

Amy: Your old!

I: But I act younger than anyone beside you and Talim.

Amy: *giggles* Right. What for lunch?

I: We could order somethin'.

Amy: Pizzas!

I nodded as I went to the phone.

I: Pepperoni, Cheese or Meat Lover.

Amy: Pepperoni, please.

Amy was giving me a small smile as I ordered Pepperoni. I hung up the phone as I lay down on the couch. Amy went upstairs to finish reading. 'Why aren't there any maids or butlers here?' I thought sniffing the air. It stenched of blood and roses wait blood?!

I: Amy Sorel!

Amy: What is it!

I: Why does it smell like blood!?

Amy: I don't really know!

I: OH! *unsurely* Okay!

Amy: Yea.

I walked upstairs to looked for maids or butlers of sort. I looked at picture slightly nervous and pressed a button somewhere. The hidden door open to a room. I felt Amy grasp my hand nervously trying to tug me away. She looked greatly scared. I saw her tears rolling down her face. I pressed the button again. I had to calm her down someway. I knelt down to her size and face hugging her softly. I kept shushing her quietly as I wiped away her tears.

I: Shh, it's okay. Please don't worry. I'm sorry if I troubled you. I was just curious, Amy.

Amy: Dad say not to go in that room, Maxi.

I: It's okay. Calm down, Amy. Deep breathes.

Amy finally calmed down. Her breathing slowed down and her heart steadied. I sighed as I carried her back into her room. I sung to her softly and sets her on her bed. I went to get her wet napkin after I answered the door. I got the pizza and pay the teen and slam the door swiftly. I got the napkin and set the pizza on the table. 'Why do I baby her and Talim so much?' I thought confused by my actions. I heard stomping and Amy screaming. I dropped everything and rush upstairs in hurry. I heard Mitsurugi's voice and I growled as I answered.

I: THE DOOR IS FUCKING OPEN!

Mitsurugi: WHY ARE YOU YELLING!

I was too distracted by Amy's screaming to answer him. I got up there and got hit in the side of my head which cause a nasty cut across my head. I heard Amy telling me to stay awake. Before I blacken out, I seen a man taking Amy and my vision was blurred then I blacken out.

End of Maxi's POV,

Start of Mitsurugi's POV,

'Why was he yelling!' I thought angrily. I stomped upstairs and saw Maxi with huge cut across his head. 'WHO THE FUCK DID THIS!' I thought angrily as I growled angrily. I saw shatter glasses and Maxi's blood. Amy's window was broken and I growled more. I smell the air. 'Rose petals and blood which is Maxi's or maid's and butler's.' I thought calming down some. I took a two deep breathes and let 'em out. I lifted Maxi's body carefully spilling some blood. I carried him to the infirmary. I wrapped the bandages around Maxi's injured head. I put an icepack on his head.

Maxi: M-m-mitsurugi..

I: Yea, Maxi.

Maxi: I'm sorry for yelling at you. A-a-amy w-w-w-was in trouble.

I: *nods* It's alright. Who took Amy?

Maxi try to sits up with an icepack on his head. I helped him up with my dull end of the my sword.

Maxi: I didn't catch his name, but he had dark suit and cape. He took Amy and *tears rained down his face* It's all my fault...

I: You baby! *scowls* It's not your fault. If Raphael plans to kill you, then he has to deal with me. You know how scary I can be. *dark aura surrounds me*

Maxi: *gives a small smile* Yes, I do. I won't worry too much.

I nodded slightly alert when I heard the door open. It was Raphael, he looked upset, scared, and crying lightly.

Maxi and I: Raphael, what's going on?

Raphael: Please leave!

I: *glares at him with slit eyes* Why!

Raphael: DAMN IT! LEAVE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!

Maxi flinched as I stood growling slightly annoyed with Raphael. Raphael huffed as he looked the other direction.

Raphael: We can't save her. She has to stay away because she being hunted down by the people who did the Death Seed.

I stood still and looked at Maxi who looked like he wanted to throw up. I notice that part because he looked pale and sweat graced his face.

"..."

We heard the door open and saw the people who were from Death Seed grabbed Raphael's collar who smirk and mouthed play along. We nodded slightly alert.

?: Where is she?

Maxi: *holds his head* Ugh, who are you? Man, my head hurts!

I: Then, lay back down!

Jake: Jake is my name. Where is Amy fucking Sorel?!

Raphael: Whose Amy Sorel?

Jake: *growls* You know who she!

I: My master, should I eliminate him?

Maxi stared at me surprised by me acting like a butler, but went along with it.

Maxi: Brother, I think he is the one that assaulted me while I was here.

Raphael: Really?! Jacob *looks at me as I nodded* take care of our guest.

I: Yes, my master.

Jake's head started to hurt greatly as I lunged for him with the dull end of my sword which cause a cracking nosie. He had swords like Ivy, but he was weaker than her which made this fight easy. I killed him easy as I cleaned my blade which was at the tip. I glared at Raphael so did Maxi.

I: Explain yourself!

* * *

><p>Review!<p>

Deadpool: Ayaka doesn't own Soul Calibur, Star Wars or X-men! *hugs me* She is just the writer of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: Amy has been taking away by Darth Vader and Maxi and Mitsurugi want answers from Raphael right now.

'Deadpool's questions TIME!

Deadpool: Will they get answers they want? What does the Empire really want with Amy? Will Ayaka get murdered by Raphael and Darth Vader? Will I get tacos by the end of this chapter?

Lexia: Ayaka doesn't own Soul Calibur, Star Wars, or X-men.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2. Who are you?<p>

With Amy and Galen,

Amy was thrown in a room with Galen Marek which was the isolation room. Galen caught her in time and set her on her feet.

Amy: Who *brush her bangs some* are you?

Galen: *stares* Galen Marek, may I ask who you are?

Amy: *looks around quickly in panic* Amy Sorel! Where am I?

Galen: On the Death Star. What's wrong?

Amy: I need to get out of here!

Galen: Deep breathes, Amy!

Amy took deep breathes quickly then slowed down some. She calm down some, but not enough.

Galen: Why are you here?

Amy: I don't know.

Galen: *glares* What do you mean you don't know!?

Amy: Listen! I don't know why here... Death Seed...

Galen: Death Seed, I remember hearing it from somewhere, but where?

Amy: They're after me again. I thought they gave up on me and left me alone for good.

Galen: Death Seed, huh? Why are they after you?

Amy: They think that part of Soul Calibur and Edge are part of me after my parents died.

Galen nodded as they got to know each a lot better. Amy was snuggling against Galen's chest for warmth as Galen mentally smiled, but his poker face on. Amy was sleeping against him and he didn't want her to be cold.

In Amy's dream,

'Why am I here?

Does it matter to them?

Raphael, how could you?

I trusted you with everything! I hate you!'

Outside her dream,

Galen saw tears rolling down her face. 'Why is she crying? Guess she just want to go home!' Galen thought as he sighed.

With Mitsurugi, Maxi and Raphael,

Raphael: Guess, I can't hide this from you forever.

Maxi: Yea, so tell us!

Raphael: They think that Amy's real parents had Soul Edge and Calibur inside of them before they died and Amy has like a small part of those damned swords.

Mitsurugi: I see, but does she have the fragments inside her?

Raphael: I won't do test experiments on her. I can't bear it for scarring her if I do those.

Maxi: Maybe, you can explain when she comes back or if she comes back.

Mitsurugi: Raphael, just know you should have told her.

Raphael: I know... I still would have felt horrible enough.

Maxi: 1. Know this is your fault. 2. What if Nightmare is behind this? 3. Where did the man took her? and 4. What if Siegfried finds out about this?

Raphael: 1. I know this my fault. 2. I don't know if Nightmare is behind this or not. 3. I made agreement to not tell anyone. and 4. He already knows since he pressured me to tell him when we were fighting by almost crushing my back. *winces while holding his back*

Mitsurugi: *laughs* Siegfried always had a way to get what he wants, right Maxi?

Maxi: *smiling while laughing* Yep!

Raphael: Not funny!

Maxi: *laughs more* No, it's hilarious!

Raphael: *huffs* Whatever.

Mitsurugi: *tries to stop laughing* Okay.. We'll *laughs*

Maxi and Mitsurugi laughed at Raphael who was glaring at them. Maxi and Mitsurugi just laughed at Raphael who started to chuckle a bit.

Raphael: You get to have this one laugh at me, but it was hilarious.

Maxi: *slows down laughter and breathes* Classic.

Mitsurugi: Yeah. *yawns* Well, I'm out of here. *walks to the door* We'll talk here tomorrow. Raphael, don't be an asshole, let Maxi sleep here and he just got attacked by someone. *leaves*

Maxi: Bye and Night, Mitsurugi!

Raphael: Night, Maxi...

Maxi: Night to you, too Raphael!

Next day with Amy and Galen,

Galen is starting to wake up to Darth's voice and feels something freezed up against him. Galen yawns and notice red hair and remembers Amy and shoots up quite fast. Galen starts sweating as Amy hides her face. Darth glared at them which made Amy squeaked as Galen gasped for air because he was getting Force choked.

Darth: Must I remind you, not to disobey the me.

Galen: *tries to say something but nothing comes out*

Amy: *hides her face* Someone just threw me in here...

Darth: I suppose you two are off the hook for now...*releash Galen* I shall find the person...You two behave, got it?

Amy and Galen: Yes.

Darth storms out of the isolation room leaving Amy and Galen alone. Galen sighed as Amy removed her hands in front of her face.

Amy: I'm sorry.

Galen: Don't worry about it. *picks up lightsaber and holds it reverse Sith style and turns it on* Wanna train together? *hands her the sword that she has*

Amy: Sure... *grabs it softly and takes her stance*

Galen took his stance as they getting ready to train together.

Amy: No force!

Galen: Why not?

Amy: *made a face that was suppose to be mad, but is actually really cute* Because I don't have it! How is that fair!

Galen: That facial expression... is adorable...

Amy: *pouts* It's not suppose to be adorable...

Galen: Too bad...It is.

Amy twirled and fire came from her blade as she stabbed Galen in his chest and pulled out as Galen fell to the ground. Galen blocked her attack then attack made her fall to ground and with him on top of her. Amy fell red in her cheeks and Galen notice while jumping off of her. His cheeks were stained with red blush. 'What is this feeling? I never felt it before...Not even my father or Juno can make me feel like this.' They thought looking at each others before looking anywhere else.

Galen: So...I guess we should... Train separated if you would like to.

Amy: Um...*bites lower lip* We can train together.

Galen gave her a small smile. 'Since when did I smile?!' Galen thought blushing.

Amy: Was my facial expression that adorable?

Galen: Very to be honest.

Amy: *smile slightly while blushing* Thank you...

Galen: *hears Vader's voice* Coming! Stay here.

* * *

><p>FINISH!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Cloned at the age of 17

Galen was no longer alive due to the Force Unleash ending one. Amy was left alone, her only friend here was dead. She was all alone with Darth Vader. She is 15 year old at less that what Vader told her. Her hair has gotten longer, her curls are bigger, her bangs were reached down to her forehead more. Her breasts was a Double D and she had more curves in her body. Her dress was longer and reached down to her knees. Her dress was black and dark red with purple bounces in it. Her boots are blue on the toe and the rest is black. Amy was writing in her book right now. She heard the door open and seen someone thrown. She really couldn't see, so she use Galen's lightsaber to see Galen, but how?

Amy: Galen, your alive!

Galen: Ngh...You are...

Amy: Galen, it's me; Amy...

Galen: My body hurts. Can you help me up, Miss Amy?

Amy: *nods and helps him up* Galen...What happen?

Galen: I don't remember what happen.

Amy: You don't...

Galen shook his head sadly as Amy sighed equally sad.

Amy: Don't worry will be good friends, I'm sure of it.

Galen: *rare smile and gets a headache* Amy, your my best friend, no?

Amy: Yes, I'm your close friend, Galen.

Galen: Vader...wants us to go to a world like yours.

Amy: A world Soul Cailbur!

Galen: I guess so. *is very unsure due to not remembering his past*

Amy: *smiles* I wonder how everyone doing there.

With Maxi,

Maxi is still 28 due to a fragment of Soul Edge making him the same age. He is mentally 45, but physically 28. Kilik and Xiuagha were still together and had two children; Leixia and Xiba. He didn't travel with them Astaroth was still alive due to some god power he slain. His hair blew in the wind as he saw a bright light. Amy wasn't there and characters he met was Dante and Thor who he became friends with both of them. His hazel eyes stared at the bright light as did Mitsurugi who looked at him.

Maxi: Your getting old.

Mitsurugi: Shut the hell up.

Maxi: *laughs* You are!

Mitsurugi: *rolls eyes and chuckles* You still are a child. But, your my best friend. *messes up Maxi's hair*

Maxi: *whines* Not the hair! Jeez! *fixes hair while playfully hitting Mitsurugi's shoulder*

Mitsurugi: *fakes hurt* What was that for?

Maxi: *smiles lightly, but frowns deeply* We should check out that light, right?

Mitsurugi: *nods and realize something* Yes and you know what I notice?

Maxi: What?

Mitsurugi: Your acting more like me than yourself.

Maxi: You influence me. I look up to you in a little brother way.

Mitsurugi: *pats his back* I know, Maxi, so let's check out that...*sees three thousand people surrounding them*

Maxi: *sighs* Somethings just never change. *takes his offense as well as Mitsurugi*

Mitsurugi: I know right.

With Amy and Galen,

Galen looked around nervously then look at Amy's happy face while calming down seeing her face made Galen happy, but he didn't know why he was happy when she was happy.

Amy: Let's find Maxi and Mitsurugi! *grabs his hand* They'll like you, I'm sure.

Maxi's voice: I told you! Your old!

Mitsurugi's voice: SHUT UP!

Amy: *giggles* They have changed not really though.

Galen: *looks at her shyly before nodding* I believe they are natural good at heart.

Amy: They are. *smiles kindly*

They heard footsteps and voices. Amy saw a sword that reminds her Mitsurugi's. Galen looked at her with a stoic face.

Time Skip,

Maxi: Well here we are.

Mitsurugi: Home sweet home

Amy: Okay, where is this place?

Galen: *looks up at the sky in awe* You live here or somewhere else? *looks at Maxi*

Maxi: *unlocks the door* We live here along with...*looks at Dante and Ezio*

Dante: You brought guests and Mitsurugi didn't kill them yet.

Ezio: Sorry about the blunt Dante. *looks at them while a small smile forms his lips*

Dante: *rolls eyes* Whatever, Ezio.

Ezio: I'm Ezio Auditore da Firenze, but call me Ezio or Ezio Auditore. *gives them a kind smile*

Dante: I'm Dante Sparda, but call me whatever you two want. *picks up a strawberry sundae cup and scoop some strawberry sundae in there*

Amy: *smiles warmly* I'm Amy just Amy, but call me Ames or something like that.

Galen: *smirks somewhat coldly* Galen Marek, just call me Galen.

Maxi: Now, that everyone has greeted themselves. Dante, why are people after us? *sits by him with milk bottle in his hand*

Dante: *frowns while eating a strawberry* Death Seed, demons, fighting reasons, the light you saw or somebody paid them.

Maxi: Fighting reasons, demons and Death Seed could have paid them, but it's too bad though cause we killed them.

Amy stared at Maxi and Mitsurugi in disbelief that they would kill people. Galen saw her shocked face and felt confused. Maxi was just drinking milk and doesn't feel any shame, guilt or guilty, hurt or anything. Mitsurugi was playing chess with Ezio, not having a care about the people. Amy looked down wondering 'what happen to my friends? Why are they acting like this?'. Galen looked at her frowning, but Amy was too confused to notice.

Amy: How is everyone?

Maxi: *drops bottle of milk and it shatters* ...

Mitsurugi: ...Uh...

Ezio: You didn't tell her!

Maxi: We had a slight delay with that.

Dante: Come on now. You two were suppose to tell her.

Maxi: Like I said we had a slight delay with that.

Mitsurugi: *moves his Queen* Check.

Ezio: *takes his Queen with his king* Not even close.

Mitsurugi: *frowns, but nods* I see.

Amy: Tell me what? *sees everyone, but Galen staring at her sadly* What!

Maxi: Nightmare and Siegfried have fused back and...*shallows dryly* they...

Mitsurugi: We are the Resistant. They have alter our history changed everything.

Maxi: Kilik and Xiaugha are protecting their children. Where is Thor and Loki?

Thor: *comes with Loki on his shoulder* Here-

Loki: LET ME GO, YOU OAF!

Maxi: *sweat drops* Somethings just never change.

Thor and Loki: What do you mean by that?

Mitsurugi: *small grin* Oh, nothing.

Ezio: Checkmate, I win!

Mitsurugi: You cheated!

Ezio: No, I didn't.

Maxi: Get over yourselves.

Thor: Hilde is looking for you, King of Wolfkrone. *glances at Maxi*

Maxi: No! *groans* I'm busying.

Amy: Your a king?!

Maxi: Yup, but I don't want to be!

Loki: Why not?

Maxi: Because, I wasn't a king before and I sure enough not going to be a king now.

Loki: But, Hilde is the queen, Maxi.

Maxi: No, she's not. She is not Queen unless the King i.e. me comes back.

Galen: *sighs* You know you have to confront about the arrangement, right?

Maxi: Yup.

Galen: Then, why don't you?

Maxi: Cause I can't break her heart, Loki.


End file.
